


Fear and Faith

by Artiegamer13



Series: A Pooka's Love [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aster can cook, Aster is a happy Bunny, Baby Bunnies, Bunny is still protective, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Has Issues, Katherine likes to medle, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Oblivious E. Aster Bunnymund, So does Tooth, The Groundhog is still an ass, implied smutt, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiegamer13/pseuds/Artiegamer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>. Sequel to Longing for you.<br/>Jack is a womb of winter, and when Aster finds out, he's happier than a bunny in a carrot field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suprise beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is haunted my memories he'd rather forget, bunny comforts him, and the guardians are treated to an unexpected surprise.

 

      Aster was seated under his favorite willow, that sat just a quick walk away from the burrow. From here, he could see the Dye River flowing through the center of his home. The large pooka leisurely added intricate details to one of his egglets. Aster sighed contently, Gorgeous day, the smell of flowers blooming, Jack whimpering, a cool breeze...wait what? Asters little mate was curled up next to him, head buried in Aster's lap. Up until a few minutes ago, he had been sleeping soundly. Now he was shaking, which was a little unnerving as Jack was a frost spirit, and was quietly whimpering in his sleep. This didn't sit well with Aster, he sat down the now finished eaglet and stroked Jack's hair softly. All the sprite did was cuddle closer to Aster's soft fur. Then words started to slip through the whimpers.

      "No... Please... See me... So cold... Please." Aster was beside himself. He didn't care if Jack woke up, Aster gently lifted jack into his arms and held him close, nuzzling the top of his head. He could feel the little sprite grip the ruff of his chest. The shaking intensified, and after a minute, a muffled sob escaped from his poor mate. Aster absentmindedly rubbed Jack's back as he shushed him, cooing words of comfort. The pooka had no idea what had scared his snowflake so bad, but he needed to find out. After a while, the sobs began to subside, and he held Jack an arm's length away.

      "Now then, Snowflake, what's got ya' like this. Ya look like yu'v seen the Yara-ma-yha-who." Jack just shook his head, tears staining his cheeks. "Jack," Aster pressed, "Ah can't help ya till ya tell me what's got ya all shaken up mate." Jack sniffled, and glanced through his eyelashes. Aster smiled down at his little mate, as the sprite nodded slowly. His voice shuddered as he began ro relay the events of his dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       Jack had been flying near England when he saw a group of children playing in the fresh snow. They were throwing snowballs and had made a snowman. One little girl was playing with a brightly colored ball and giggling to herself. One of the older kids had knocked the ball away from her, and it rolled to the other side of the street. Jack watched as she began to run towards it, he also saw a car barreling down the road. Jack flew in front of the girl to block her path. pain reminiscent to a glacier growing withing him gripped Jack's abdomen. Jack fell to his knees, clutchin his chest, as he looked on in horror.

     Four of the children that had been playing ran through him, and two adults. Jack sat there , reeling from the splintering pain that radiated from his chest. hours passed, an ambulance had come to take her away, Jack later learned that she died in the hospital room, the crowd began to disperse. Jack sat in an oak tree that grew outside of what used to be the girls room, and sobbed for her. wishing he could have saved her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Now Aster understood Jack's distress, he had been forced to watch the destruction of his own people. Jack let loose another round of loud sobs as Aster stared, not knowing how to truly respond. He drew Jack into a warm hug, and gently kissed the crown his head. The little sprite sniffled as he buried his head back into Aster's soft fur. They sat like that for a bit before Jack pulled away, looking forlorn.

      "Hey, Snowflake, it weren't your fault, an' at least ya tried, right?" Jack sadly nodded, "If you ask me, every one needs a good cry now an' then. C'mon, let's go get somethin' ta chow on, yea'?" Aster helped Jack to his feet, and then hoisted jack into his arms. Said sprite gave off an adorable squeak and his signature frosty blush covered his face and neck. Aster chuckled and set out for the burrow. He pushed open the door with his free hand, opening the carved out home to the daylight. the walls were decorated with gorgeous paintings of winter scenes, ponds in spring, lighthouses overlooking the sea, and the occasional sketch of a certain winter sprite. Aster settled Jack into one of the dinning chairs as he went to prepare a chilled carrot soup.

      After finishing their meal, Aster cleared away the dishes. Jack still looked haunted by his dream. "Hey, wanna do somethin' that'll get your mind right off of it?" Aster gently cooed. Jack took on a sad smile, and let Aster lead him into the sitting room. After Jack moved into the warren, North installed a large entertainment system into the burrow. Aster settled his little mate onto the plush couch and threw a thin, light green blanket over him. Once he popped in the movie and grabbed the remote, Aster flopped next to the winter sprite and drew him into a half hug. Jack perked up considerably when he saw the movie they were watching. _The Princess Bride_ was one of his all time favorites. Jack snuggled into Aster's fur to show his gratitude, but it wasn't long before they retreated to the nest.

      After a bit of fun, Jack found a very peaceful slumber next to his warm pooka.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Jack woke up replenished, he and Aster had been _very_ close the night before. Then, Jack remembered, to his horror, the one detail he had forgotten to mention to the pooka. Instantly, Jack was up and scouring the warren, panic leaking over. After searching the farthest reaches of the warren, and even telling the sentinels to be on the look out, he returned to the burrow. Then he noticed a letter on the table. _I must have missed it when I rushed out._ he thought. Jack glided over and quickly read the letter.

      _**Jack,**_

             _ **I had to go to North's for a while, if you wake up and I'm still gone, feel free to come over. just be careful, every time I come up here recently, he's been chiding about treating you right, and I don't want him to get on your case too.**_

 _ **Yours,** **Aster**_  

      Jack quickly zoomed out of the burrow and towards the tunnel leading to the pole. Once there, he was greeted by none other that Phil. Phil and Jack had become like brothers since the incident with pitch. Jack had even learned some yetish from him. Phil quickly asked why he was in such a hurry. Jack speedily told him what was going on and the next thing he knew, he was being held by Phil as he barreled down the hallways almost as fast as Aster. Once they had reached one of the sitting rooms, Phil slammed open the door and yelled something at North involving pink eggnog and the elves. Jack snorted at the lie and looked up in time to see North angrily cursing in Russian and stomping out of the room. Katherine was cackling manically in her chair while Aster looked down right confused.  

      Phil dropped Jack next to Aster on the couch before quickly exiting the room. Jack cleared his throat and looked up at his mate.

      "What is it Snowflake?" Aster asked, a grin plastered onto his face.

     "I'mawombofwinterandwediditandithinkimightgetpregnantandiforgottotellyouandnowi'mfreakingout!" Jack quickly blurted out. Aster was starring at him with a blank expression, clearly not understanding. However Katherine burst out laughing.

     "Oh MiM, how did you forget! Tooth is gonna start shoving sugar free comfort food at you once she finds out. In fact!" Katherine dashed out of the room, laughing all the way. Jack snorted at the way Aster's eye twitched slightly.

      "You wanna run that by me again Snowflake, a mite slower this time?" Aster asked in a tone between annoyed and amused. Jack took a deep breath before reiterating.

      "I am a womb of winter. We did _it_ last night and there's a chance that I might get pregnant?" Jack did his best to smile, but Aster's glare wiped it off of his face.

      "How much of a chance?" Aster's voice could cut slate.

      "Well, y...your the spirit of life and fertility, a...and winter wombs are much more f...fertile that female spring spirits. We did go at it e...eight times. Very high?" Jack winced out the last few words, looking terrified at his pooka. Suddenly, Aster's eyes widened, a dopey grin spread across his face, and jack was being spun around by his waist by a cackling pooka. When he was put down, Jack snuggled into Aster's fur, and then the door burst open. Somehow Katherine had already contacted the other gaurdians and Jack was now in the middle of a large group hug that included Baby tooth and Phil. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yara-ma-yha-who: a powerful, Australian vampire


	2. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes to see Seraphina, and bunny get's a serious shovel talk.

      All of the Guardians were elated at the news that Jack may be pregnant. Though North was seriously confused with the whole womb of winter. Jack kept trying to explain, but Nick just kept dozing off, so they just gave up with that pursuit.

      "So Jack," Tooth quipped, "how do you find out? I know how me or Katherine would, but your a _male, WINTER,_ spirit." Said spirits were practically vibrating in place and, in Tooth's case, flitting in and out of Jack's face. Nightlight silently chuckled in the corner at their antics.

     "Well, I have to speak Seraphina, she has dominion over all elemental spirits and can tell if any of the wombs of winter are pregnant." Jack explained.

      "That's a bit troublesome." Katherine offered.

      "Not really," Jack replied, "Because there are so few of us, she watches over and gives us checkups if we ever do become pregnant."

      "So who else is a womb?" Tooth asked. Baby Tooth started bouncing on Jack's, eager for an answer.

      "Well, there's Elsa, the snow queen, and her sister Anna, Jokul, he's an ice imp, Sliverpine, he's an arctic Loup-garou, and Zith, the only know Kitsune that harnesses cold instead of heat. Like I said, we are really rare, and most of us are male." Jack explained. The idle continued on for a while before Aster's shoulder was shaken by a massive hand. He looked up to find Phil staring daggers at him. Aster was about to ask what was wrong, but Phil shook his head slowly, glanced at the door, then back at aster. The pooka understood and slowly got to his feet. "Where you going Cottontail?" Jack asked playfully.

      "Just gotta go check on a few things, be back in two shakes." Aster replied, a joyful smile rooted on his face. He was very well going to be a father. Jack nodded and went back to chatting excitedly with Katherine. Aster followed the yeti through the halls leading to North's office. He looked over when he felt a small weight land on his shoulder to see Baby Tooth looking at him expectantly. Aster didn't quite like how this was working out. When they arrived, Aster was gently shoved through and the door locked behind them. North and Sandy were waiting for them, while Phil and Baby Tooth went to join them. North was smiling, but there was fire in his radiant blue eyes. Sandy leisurely floated in place, a scowl planted on his face and several empty cups of eggnog laying on the desk behind him. Baby Tooth sat on Phil's shoulder, while she was smiling kindly, the yeti looked absolutely livid. "What's goin' on?" Aster asked in a concerned tone. After a moment of the others staring at him, and North beginning to polish one of his swords, Aster was hit with a clue-by-four. "Oh strewth, this is a shovel talk, aint it?" North continued to polish his sword, and Phil cracked his knuckles. "Alright," Aster sighed, "say what ya need ta say." Baby Tooth was first, the little fairy flew up and touched Aster's fore head.

      'Be gentle with him,' Baby Tooth's voice radiated in his mind, 'his heart is fragile, and for the longest time his hope was diminished. You did not help with what happened in 1968, and if you do something similar, I will shave you, no questions asked.' Aster would never get used to that. Baby Tooth smiled at him before darting back to the others. Even when using threats, the little fairy was adorable. Phil was next. The large yeti pulled out a intricately carved statue of Aster, made from solid stone. Phil delicately set it on the desk, and in one swift motion, smashed it to rubble. Aster gulped loudly.

      "Well, that's pretty straight forward." Aster chuckled nervously. Sandy floated towards aster, and multiple sand images stated materializing above his head. Very violent and graphic images of Aster being smashed by sand dinosaurs and lashed by sand whips. The look on the wishing star's face told Aster that he was dead serious. If he hurt Jack, he would have the same fate as Pitch. The pooka shuddered a bit.

      "Now is my turn," North said dangerously, "I want to know, will you pull something like 68?" Bunny was confused, he had forgiven Jack about the blizzard. Why would they bring it up so many times.

      "Ah forgave him for..."

      "Jack does not need forgiveness, you need to listen better!" North shouted so loud, the many ice sculptures in the room quivered. Aster glanced down at the tip of North's blade, that was now pointed at his throat. "Do you know what happened on night of blizzard?" North asked dangerously.

      "Y...yes, Jack thought a blizzard wold be fun, so he..."

      "Wrong!" Aster was cut off again by North. "You yelled at him earlier that day, he had been alone for centuries, you were his only friend! What did you tell him?"

      "A...ah told him, not to come back ta th' warren." Aster replied, shame flooding his voice.

      "Right," North replied, a shard edge to his voice, "and Jack's powers are one with emotions. When he cries it snows, when he is hurt, and broken, he has no control." Aster couldn't believe what he was hearing. He instantly became determined to make it right, after over fifty years, he would do his best.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Jack flipped and twirled through the air as he headed for Mother Nature's home. He knew that if he was pregnant, none of the others would let him fly until the little one was born. He enjoyed the cool breeze running through his hair as the wind laughed with joy around him. He finally reached the wards of Seraphina's home. The humans knew the area as the Bermuda Triangle. Once inside of the legendary place, an island that looked like a garden owned by angels. The moment Jack touched down, he was tackled by a small group of young kitsunes. Jack laughed joyfully as he pushed the little beings off of him. Suddenly, he was helped up by a beautiful woman. Her dress shifted from color to color. It and her auburn hair seemed to fade out of existence at the edges. Her face was similar to her father's, but far more graceful. Her eyes shined like prisms.

      "Hello Jack," she said in a tinkling voice, "what can we do for you today."

      "Hello Seraphina, I need you to check me." Jack grinned shyly.

      "You and your mate are expecting." She replied.

      "We hope."

      "No, no, dear Jack, you and your mate _are_ expecting. Congratulations." Jack stared for a moment before breaking out in hysterical laughter. He tackle hugged Seraphina befor taking off like a shot towards the pole. Seraphina chuckled at his antics as she watched him go. She couldn't hide the fact that she was happy for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loup-garou: a French werewolf that can become an anthropomorphic wolf at any time of the day.  
> Kitsune: A Japanese fox spirit that usually has multiple tails. The eldest ones have a total of nine tails.


	3. Bunny with a babycarage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack reports pack to the guardians, and Aster starts a new project.

      Jack landed carefully in the globe room and walked back to the sitting room that the others said they'd wait in. Multiple yeti and elves did double takes when they noticed Jack actually walking. Jack smiled when a light grey yeti carrying a large stack of blocks tripped when it saw him. Blocks flew everywhere, one of them narrowly missing Jack's head. He chuckled at their antics before continuing up the elevator and into the sitting room. Jack was instantly swarmed by the female guardians and a very nervous Phil.

      "What did she say, what did she say!?" Katherine yelled.

      "How many are there?" Tooth asked, while Phil mumbled something about jumping to conclusions. Right before the yeti reached over and patted Jack's stomach.

      "Alright ya crazy sheilas! Rack off, give 'im some space ta breathe!" Aster shouted as he shoed off a pair of very disgruntled spirits. Phil walked with Jack and his pooka to the couch and the three of them flopped down. Jack found himself in between two walls of fluff and being draw into a half hug by Aster. "Now that he's calmer, how bout it Snowflake?" Aster asked, and eager glint in his eyes tipped Jack off. Jack took a shuddering breath before he couldn't contain the news anymore.

      "I'm pregnant!" He shouted and it was immediately followed loud whoops of joy, tinkling sand, chirping, loud yetish shouts, and nightlight glowing considerably brighter. Jack laughed as Aster planted a sloppy kiss on the crown of his head.

      "Did Nature Mother say how many baby bunnies we are to be expecting?" North asked, excitement boiling over.

      "No, I left to early for her to tell, but when she comes around, she should be able to tell." Jack replied. Nick started smiling at the prospect of being able to spoil the children. Baby Tooth barreled into Jacks chest and started cooing furiously. Tooth giggled a bit at Jack's confused expression. "Translation please?"

      "She says that if anyone hurts them, she'll peck their eyes out. I have better ideas for them though." Tooth's smile tapered off into something much more manacle and suddenly, Jack felt severely sorry for anyone who messed with them.  Sandy and Nightlight shared a look before falling into a laugh that if it had been audible, would have been on the edge of hysterical. Phil started talking about how he needed to start carving cribs and mobiles. Jack patted his adoptive brother's shoulder and thanked him in the odd yetish language.

      "You have to let me babysit them sometime, alright?" Katherine quipped.

      "We'll see bout that sheila. So, Jack, wanna head home, ah need ta start on a new project." Aster said, as he gently rubbed his little mate's back.

      "No, I promised to help Phil with a large carving..."  Jack was interrupted by Phil's irritated voice.

      "Ni vlorge dabwa, agooda bwosh dow!" which roughly translated to 'Not a chance, you are pregnant!'. Jack sighed at his brother and turned back to Aster.

      "I guess I am free, do you want me to help you with your project?" Jack asked hopefully. Aster shook his head fondly.

      "No, and for two great reasons, one, ya got a bun in th oven mate! Two, it's gonna be a surprise." Jack looked very put out, which only prompted Aster to laugh and draw Jack into a tighter hug. "Tell ya what love, i'll get ya some new wools an ya can start on that project ya ben wantin' ta finish. How's that Snowflake?" Jack rolled his eyes, but couldn't fight the smile now infecting his annoyed expression. after saying goodbye to the other guardians, Aster opened a portal and they hopped through. They didn't actually realize that Baby Tooth had hitched a ride until they got there. "What're ya doin' here, won't Tooth be worried?" Baby Tooth shook her head and motioned to Jack. Then she pointed to the tunnels.

      "Oh, I get it! Tooth told you to come with us!" Jack exclaimed. The little fairy nodded quickly before pointing to his stomach.

      "Toothy wants update strait from th' horse's mouth." Aster said half to himself. Jack lead Baby Tooth to the burrow, followed by a bemused Aster. Once there, Aster steered his mate to the couch, and his favorite green blanket was over him. Aster pressed the TV remote in Jack's hands before smiling widely. Quick as a flash, Aster pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead, causing him to blush his odd, frosty, blush. "Alright love, ah'm gonna get started, don't move a inch. Baby Tooth," Said fairy perked up and flew to float in front of Aster's nose, "Keep an eye on 'im, an' if anythin' happens, come an' get me." Baby Tooth saluted before nuzzling back into the crook of Jack's neck. Aster nodded at his handiwork before bounding off into the back of the burrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Aster had been working on the old room for hours. It had been made for children, but Aster had given up any hope of having any, so it had fallen into disrepair. Now it looked far better, the nests were ruined, but if Phil was making cribs, then he wouldn't have to worry about them for a while. Once the room was cleaned, and perfected, Aster headed back out to see how his mate was doing. What he saw almost made him squee. Jack was sleeping soundly on the couch with Baby Tooth cuddled up under his chin. _Legend_ was blaring on the TV. It was the part where that mutant dwarf was taken by the pig faced bloke. Aster gently lifted Baby Tooth and set her on the far end of the couch. Then, he hoisted Jack in his arms and headed for the nest. After getting jack situated in the plush pillows and tucked under the green blanket he favored, Aster crawled in and held his chilly mate close. Jack turned to bury his face in Aster's chest fur. The pooka chinned Jack lovingly before falling into an exhausted slumber.


	4. Aster's eye is twitching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are unexpected visitors to the warren, and Jack gets his first check up.

** February **

      Aster was merrily serving jack's first craving, spaghetti squash with mushroom style pasta sauce and watermelon on the side. admittedly it wasn't a very odd craving, but it was delicious.  The pooka was I n the middle of his meal when there was a loud knock at the door.

      "Now who could that be? Th' wards r' suppose' ta stop all intruders." Aster said, confusion and curiosity mingling in one odd tone. Jack bit his bottom lip, as he tried to suppress a chuckle. Aster looked at him with a pointed gaze. after a few seconds and another knock at the door, Jack cracked.

       "It's probably one of the other wombs, no matter what, we are able to get to each other. We're like a family." Jack smiled fondly as he explained. Bunny nodded in  understanding. The pooka planted a kiss on his mate's forehead and headed for the door. When he opened the door, Aster stood there with a nervous smile and one, slightly, twitching eye. Standing before him was a very muscular wolf man, with pure white fur and piercing green eyes. Beside him was a thin looking man, that looked to be around Jack's age if he were alive. His eyes were ocean green, and his hair was a bright green shade. The most notable feature were the long ears. Between the two was a child that looked to be around ten, but knowing spirits, that meant he was probably around Fifty years or so. He had pale skin and vibrant blue eyes. His hair was a dark green that could be mistaken for black in the right lighting. He had a fluffy wolf tail and a pair of wolf ears. each were tipped with pure white.

      "Um, Snowflake?" Aster called wearily. A moment later, Jack had catapulted into the large wolf's chest, laughing loudly. Now, Aster was thoroughly confused.

      "Silverpine, it's been Forever!" He shouted.

      "Jack! I know, we need to get together more often!" The wolf, Silverpine laughed. He seemed to Aster like a very jolly being. The elf shook his head fondly at the odd pair and nudged the child forward. He looked up with shining eyes, and Aster could feel hope building up inside of the child. Aster smiled and leaned down to meet the child's eyes.

      "Hullo there, what's yer name?" Aster asked, a smile spread across his face. He could vaguely hear Jack and Silverpine speaking about pregnancy. The child smiled shyly before answering.

      "I'm Willow, c...can I shake your hand?" Willow looked up hopefully. Aster couldn't help but chuckle.

      "I'll do ya one bettah'." Aster said as he held out his arms. The little spirit squeaked with delight before hopping into the hug.

      "Well! That is just adorable!" The elf snorted at his mate's exclamation. Aster set the child down and walked over to Jack. The winter sprite smiled at him approvingly. "Thanks pal! Your his favorite celebrity spirit!" Silverpine shouted as he clapped Aster on the back. Jack laughed at the man's antics as he led them inside. Once they were all settled in the sitting room, Jack introduced the other spirits.

      "Aster, this is Silverpine, his mate Elm, and their son, Willow." Jack said cheerfully. Silverpine shook his hand like a vice when he was announced. Jack and Elm began talking about the pregnancy symptoms and how Jack was glowing. Then a thought came to Aster.

      "So, mate," Aster addressed Silverpine, "you were preggers with the little sprong?" All it earned his was a very loud, chortling, laugh.

      "No!" the wolf exclaimed between laughs, "Wombs don't just get pregnant, we are the only winter spirits that can get other spirits pregnant, so long as we're male! Regular winter spirits cant get pregnant or get other spirits pregnant! Elm's the one who had Willow here." On the last word, Silverpine lifted the little guy onto his lap. Aster smiled at the thought of Jack choosing to have his child, instead of the other way around. Then, Aster came to a decision.

      "Alright," Aster said as he stood, "if Snowflake sees ya as family, then ah do too. You can enter th' warren any time ya want." Aster spotted Willow grinning on his father's lap. "Yeah that means you too, ya little ankle bitah." Aster chuckled. He leaned down to eye level once more. "D' you think o' Jack as yer uncle?" Willow nodded slowly, "Well then, that makes me yer uncle Bunny." Aster flashed the child a wide smile and was suddenly tackle hugged. After setting the little guy down, Aster was treating with a quick kiss to his cheek by a certain snow sprite.

      "Well thank you Mr., Bunnymund! I've gotta go chase winter into the southern hemisphere, hon you wanna hang here for a bit?" Silverpine said joyfully. The elf shook his head.

      "No, I've got to get dinner started, me and Willow will meet you at home. By Jack, by Aster. Say goodbye Willow."Elm supplied. Willow simply hugged both of them tightly before running to join his parents. Jack and Aster waved them off before going to finish their meal.

      "Sorry I forgot to warn you. When one of us becomes pregnant, the others tend to drop by to help in any way they can. The others will probably by around in the following months. Looks like you've got a fan." Jack said. Aster chuckled at the thought of the sweet little sprong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      It was around noon, almost a week after Silverpine's visit, and Aster was leisurely painting a brightly colored scene of a sunset wile lounging in his favorite arm chair. Jack was snoozing on the couch, curled up in his green blanket. It was all very peaceful, until Seraphina suddenly appeared with a pop, making Aster almost drop the egg he was working on, and jolting Jack out of his slumber. Aster's hand went to his hammering heart, trying to calm himself.

      "Jeeze Sera, don't do that! Crazy sheila!" Aster wheezed. Jack started laughing it off.

      "We are sorry Aster. We will refrain from doing so again." She turned to Jack, struggling with blanket he was wrapped in. "Jack, are you ready for your first examination?"  Jack nodded excitedly as Seraphina got to work. She placed a delicate hand on Jack's stomach and began to hum slightly. "It is to early for us to tell exactly how many there are, but the is more than one to be sure. They are all healthy. There is a mingling of spring, winter, and autumn energies within you. I can say that at least one will be a fall spirit." Seraphina stated as she smiled up at her charge. Aster beamed at his mate while the later smiled shyly at him. "We shall take our leave now, We shall see you in one month. Aster, keep him safe, he is bared from duties until the children are born."

      "You got it Sera, have a good trip back." Aster said, shaking her hand lightly. She bowed her head slightly, before tuning to Jack.

      "That reading will have taken a lot out of you, we suggest that you let your mate take you to bed." Jack nodded gratefully, already signs of exhaustion were showing. With that, Seraphina was gone. Aster smiled at his mate before lifting him and taking him to the nest for a well deserved rest. After Jack was settle, the Pooka made his way back to the sitting room to finish the sunset egg. Excitement bubbled up inside of him, They weren't just having a child, they were having _children_!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Another week passed as the guardian meeting was called together. Tooth reported a rise in tooth loss, and requested that Aster make some of his sugar free chocolate. Aster agreed and started discussing possible flavors with her and Phil, who was an expert on specific flavor combinations. Sandy reported that, although fear was still a given fact of life, he and nightlight have yet to see any nightmares or fearlings. North Told them the latest designs of his toys and requested a tester. Jack instantly thought of his nephew and said he would ask Silverpine. Katherine was ecstatic at the news and started singing about playing with wolves. When she settled down, she mentioned the odd circumstances of a boy who wrote stories about spirits from around the world. He seemed to think he was making them up, but after she looked into them, it turned out that he was actually writing reality.

      Then it was Aster and Jacks turn, Aster reported on what he planned to do for Easter, and about his little nephew, whom after only a few visits, he had already become attached to. However, he saved the best tidbit for Jack. The winter sprite cleared his throat before speaking.

      "Well, we got our first visit from Seraphina." He started, instantly, Phil, Tooth, and Katherine were crowded around him. Jack had asked Baby Tooth not to inform Tooth of the news, so she was just as ignorant as the others. "She doesn't exactly how many, but we are having more than one. She also sensed that at least one was an autumn spirit, while the others are either spring or winter." This was instantly met with cheers of joy. Phil was hugging him tightly and muttering about how he needed to meet _his_ nephew. Phil was quickly become a protective, older brother. Jack was ecstatic that his new family was so happy for them. He made a not to himself to make sure each one of them got to babysit at some point.

      He couldn't understand how this could be bad.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Jack has no clue. >:3


	5. The problem with candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack begins to feel the effects of being pregnant.

**March**

       Jack had been wrong, so very wrong. He was currently glued to the bathroom of the warren, and a fan was set up by the door to keep any unwanted scents out. Aster had been running back and forth from the burrow to the homes of the female guardians to try and identify the scents that were making his mate so sick. Phil had been sitting just outside the door, scared to enter as his fur smelt of cookies and pine wood at the moment, as he gently sang Yetish songs. Jack was grateful for his company. Every now and again, Baby Tooth would fly in with a fresh wash cloth and a glass of cool water. Jack let loose another round of vomit as the smell of onions wafted in, _Where had that come from!?_  , When a knock rang out in the burrow.

      "Budwa." Phil muttered, whitch either ment 'I'll get it.' or 'Fuck.'  Jack really didn't care, so long as he didn't have to get up.

      "Oh, hello! Is Jack here?" Jack recognized the sweet voice of Anna.

      "It's fine Phil!" he shouted feebly. The yeti grunted an affirmative and led her to the bathroom. Anna was blessed with cobalt blue eyes, and bright red hair with an odd white streak through it. she was wearing her fuchsia shawl and dark blue dress.

      "Hello Jack! now I'm glad I didn't wear any heavy oils. Elsa wanted to be here, but she's been working on a project." Anna smiled kindly at him as Jack's nausea began to subside. The snow sprite knew the reason why.

      "Anna, you don't have to heal me, I'll be dealing with worse down the road." Jack reasoned. Anna smiled and shook her head. Anna never listened when it came to healing family. She had the gift to heal any member of her family from winter afflictions, and because the morning sickness was caused by being a womb, she was able to ease it. After a while of idle chitchat between the group, Jack acting as translator for Phil, and Baby Tooth keeping the winter sprite supplied with fresh water, Aster finally made his appearance.

      "Snowflake, I finally managed ta get ya a mix that should uncurl ya stomach." Jack was hit with the sweet and delicate scent of lavender. Aster stopped halfway to the bathroom when he saw the small party of guests. "Hullo, um Phil, Jack, who's this?" Aster asked, just a tad concerned. He had already guessed that she was a womb, but he couldn't quite remember their names.

      "Oh, I'm Anna," She supplied, "Jack is, technically my little brother." Phil practically shouted little sister before wrapping her in a hug. At aster totally confused face, Jack decided to spare him.

      " All of the wombs are technically siblings, because Seraphina has to give a portion of her power to create us. We think of her as our mother and each other as brothers and sisters." Jack explained to his oblivious mate. Aster nodded in understanding, but all three of the spirits staring at him could tell he still didn't get it.

      "So, Snowflake, yuv'e stopped vommin'. How'd that happen?" Aster asked, this was something he would be able to understand...hopefully.

      "That was me," Anna quipped, "I can heal those who are in my family. As long as the affliction has something to do with winter." Jack nodded along with her, and Aster was lost again. At this point, the pooka gave up, and went to go prepare dinner. He was careful not to use anything that might set jack off. Finally, he settled on a light salad with blueberries for sweetness. Suddenly, he heard Anna cheer, Jack groan a bit, and someone else chuckle. He turned down the hall, a bowl of salad in his paw, and came face to face with Seraphina.

      "Jeez! It was bettah when ya' made sound ya' drongo!" Aster said, as he scavenged what was left of the salad, and went back to the kitchen to get him a fresh bowl. He could tell that she was following him. "What do ya' want?" Aster asked irritably. She just chuckled at him, _chuckled!_ Aster was not in the mood for this.

      "We came to check on Jack, We did not expect to see Anna." She calmly explained. Aster was about to ask why she was here so early, but she answered before he could even open his mouth. "We have not come for his monthly check up. We came to check on both him, and you. To make sure that you are not running yourself into a frenzy. We now see that we were right to worry." She said, with a smug smile on her face. Aster sighed in defeat, knowing she was all to right. Seraphina gently patted his shoulder. "Trust me when I say, it will get worse before it get's better." Aster smiled and got back to work with dinner. They all sat up and ate for a while, chatting about random things. Phil brought a present for Baby Tooth, a little bedroom that could hang from the ceiling. She requested that they hang it in the nursery, so that she could alert them if the kits ever got sick or fussy, as earth packed walls were very soundproof. After a while, Sera announced that she had to leave, and disappeared in a gentle, shimmering, light. Soon after, Anna left as well, traveling to Underhill through an icy portal. Phil decided to flop on the couch, and not even Jack's ice could wake him. Baby Tooth had already gone to bed, so Aster and Jack decided to follow their example.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Jack woke up feeling awful. Phil had been coming by to help Aster with the chores, and Tooth had popped in once or twice to check on Jack and her little charge. Most of the time, he was happy with visitors, today, however, he wanted to crawl into a small hole and die. He was tired, sore, and didn't want to interact with anyone today. Not even Aster. So, the pathetic little sprite crawled under a pile of blankets in the nest and fell back asleep.

      When he next woke, he wasn't quite as sore, but the nausea had come back with a vengeance. Somehow sensing that he didn't want to leave his pillowy fortress, Aster arrived with an empty bucket and a bucket of cool water. Baby Tooth was right behind him, carrying a small pile of wash cloths. Aster placed the empty bucket near jacks head, then patted the sweat off of his mate's forehead and neck with a delightfully damp cloth. Baby Tooth started cooing comforts, but was stopped short.

     "Oh MiM, don't do that. God my head is pounding!" Jack grunted, a high level of annoyance in his voice. Aster could tell that this was the moody period of his pregnancy, but knowing his Snowflake, that would be the worst of it. His suspicions were confirmed. As Aster continued to rub the sweat off of Jack's brow, the sprite let one of his hands leave his blanket cocoon to stroke Baby Tooth's back comfortingly. The little fairy looked back to him with a grateful smile. After a while of throwing up in a bucket, and being comforted by his mate, Jack drifted back into a comfortable sleep.

      The next morning, Jack woke without nausea, but was cranky and starving. Not eating for two days straight was not a good idea.

      "Aster? Aster!" Jack called, and no sooner than he did, was the pooka beside him, gently clutching his hand. "Can I have some strawberries?" Aster smiled and kissed his forehead.

      "You got it snowflake." as he dashed off to was and cut some of his fresh picked strawberries. Jack smiled at his mate's antics before slowly sitting up. Jack realized, to his delight, that his stomach was now, just the tiniest bit larger. Aster came rushing back in with a bowl of strawberries. "Here ya go love, I'll sit here with ya if ya want." Jack gently nodded as he popped one of the berries into his mouth. The winter sprite hummed gratefully at the taste and continued easting for a while, taking a few minutes to eat each one, not wanting to throw up again. Fortunately, he didn't throw up. Unfortunately, an hour after he was finished, Jack was stuck in the bathroom with serious diarrhea. The entire time, Aster was outside of the bathroom, listening to some _very_ creative insults that seemed to be in multiple languages.

      Yes, definitely in the moody, muggy part of the pregnancy. _MiM,_ Aster thought, _what next?_   After Jack was back in the nest, Aster decided it would be best to sleep on the couch tonight. Praying that his mate would feel better in the morning. He did! After thoroughly yelling about diarrhea for two hours straight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Jack woke, and immediately was uncomfortable. His pants seemed to be getting tighter and tighter, as if he'd eaten a turkey the night before. Thankfully, Seraphina was already waiting for him in the living room. Aster was sitting on the couch, and motioned for him to sit down with him. Jack walked over and cuddled into his warm, furry side.

      "Mornin' Snowflake." Aster whispered. The pooka rubbed Jack's shoulder gently as Seraphina lifted Jack's hoodie. She rested her hand on his cool abdomen, and began her odd humming. She opened her prism like eyes and smiled.

      "You've been sore, nauseous, moody, sensitive, and had diarrhea. Today you feel as though your pants are far too tight, and if you haven't noticed yet, you seem to be positively glowing. Much better that what you could be experiencing. Now, let's check the little ones, shall we?" Jack was amazed at the accuracy that Seraphina had, and nodded. He was anxious to know how they were. She began humming again, and a content smile spread across her face. "they seem to be very healthy, though it is still difficult to tell exactly how many their are. I'm sorry, but by next month I should be able to tell. Jack nodded gratefully and thought about asking for a hug from his adoptive mother. Once again, reading his mind, Seraphina leaded down and squeezed him gently. Sera bowed her head towards Aster before vanishing.

      "So, Bun bun, did she scare you again?" Jack asked, a wry smile on his face. Aster's paw went to his nose as he loudly sighed. "Oh no, what was it this time?"

      "I was getting the broom, and she was standing in the middle of the closet." The pooka deadpanned. Jack snorted loudly as he tried to cover his mouth. "Oh, rack off!" Aster said fondly as he rose to get his sweeping done. Baby Tooth flew over to perch on Jack's shoulder as the two settled on another great fantasy movie, _Aquamarine._ Aster scoffed at their choice and was only half joking when he mentioned watching _Crocodile Dundee._  Which was returned by a pencil narrowly missing his head.


	6. Pickles and things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack begins to get some odd cravings, and there's a fox.

** April **

      Aster was in a full blown panic, directing his egglets left and right, making sure sentinels were on the lookout for any black sand, and trying to take care of his mate. An annoying mantra was repeating in the pooka's head, _Easter's tomorrow, Easter's tomorrow, Easter's tomorrow!_ Aster eventually caved, and asked the other guardians for help once more. Though, Katherine and a certain yeti practically flew to the burrow to see how Jack was fairing. The more Aster thought about his little mate, the more things seemed to crumble. Someone would have to make sure he was okay while the pooka rested. Usually, Aster would sleep for almost a week after running around the world and hiding eggs. Then Sandy was accidently pulled into the river and Aster was pulled back to the here and now.

      "Sandy! ow yah goin'?" Aster called to the wishing star. Sandy, now multi colored and shiny, gave him a thumbs up and continued herding eggs to the river. Aster sighed in relief, It was almost time, and the eggs were just about finished. Before running to make his deliveries, Aster bounded to the burrow, where Phil was preparing fudge ice cream with chopped pickles and what looked like pink lemonade desert topper. "Craving?" Aster asked, amusement lacing his voice. Phil nodded an affirmative with a wide smile. The two walked into the main room, where Katherine and Jack were watching some weird show with some huge warehouse. Phil handed Jack the odd concoction and hummed in pleasure at the first spoonful.

      "That is so gross!" Katherine exclaimed.

      "Don't knock it till you try it." Jack replied, causing three pairs of eyes to roll in unison. "So, you guys done with the prep work?" The snow sprite asked. The pooka flopped down beside his mate as Phil settled into the large recliner.

      "Jast 'bout yea," Aster replied, then turned his attention to the other two in the room, "ah wanted tah ask a favor of you two."

      "What do you need?" Katherine asked, wile Phil leaded forward, his curiosity peaked.

      "Well, usually, ah take three or four days tah sleep after ah make mah deliveries. Ah need two tah keep an eye out for Snowflake." Jack was a bit offended by this. He wasn't made from glass! he hadn't even started showing yet! He had decided to stop flying on his own. He didn't need to be babied!

      "Hold up kangaroo," Jack announced, " I can take care of myself, I'm not totally useless! Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I need to be coddled!" He was cut off by a mouthful of fur. He looked up to see Aster shaking his head fondly.

      "Ah know ya don't ya gumby, but what if somethin' happened to ya while I was asleep. Ah couldn't live with mahself if you got hurt." Aster calmly explained. Jack nodded, still sore from being treated like a child. After a few hours of discussion, they came to a decision. Jack would stay at the Pole, so that Katherine and Phil wouldn't have to go back and forth from there to the warren to check on Jack. After Aster was reasted, he would go and pick the snow sprite up, and they would head home. Aster packed a bag for jack, a change of clothes, a few books, and his favorite blanket. Just before they left, Aster gently kissed the crown of Jack's head, and hugged him tightly. The winter sprite waved as he stepped through the portal that lead to the Pole. Aster decided that it would be best to rest now, as he would have to rush to deliver the eggs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Jack had to admit, Aster was right. he had only been there for a day, but Jack had already spent three hours in the bathroom, flitting between vomit, diarrhea, and now, excessive urine. It constantly felt as though the babies were preforming a kanga line on his bladder. On the upside, they would probably be great dancers. Jack was currently watching some television in the confines of his room. Themed in blues and whites, it made jack feel at home. Everything was quiet, until Kathrine and North burst in.

      "Hallo Jack! How you feeling?" The large Cossack grinned. Katherine took a seat at the edge of the bed, while North plopped down in one of the plush chairs.

      "Doing great, a little board, considering you have _confined in here!"_ Jack exclaimed. You get dizzy one time and suddenly it's the 'Jack is glass' treatment! Katherine chuckled at his distress. It didn't help that Baby Tooth was taking this time to explore every nook and cranny of the Pole.

      "AH, this is why I bring gift!" Jack perked up slightly at the large box that was now splayed across his lap. "Go on, open it!" North insisted. Jack didn't have to be told twice. He ripped into the wrapping paper to reveal a new laptop, still in the packaging. Jack laughed joyfully as he and Katherine worked to remove it from the annoying bubble wrap. The three spent hours setting the thing up, the basic settings, color preferences, Netflix, Skype, email, account settings. Jack was already annoyed with windows 8. He was currently adding the Skype numbers of his believers when Katherine tapped his shoulder.

      "Um Jack, why is your nose bleeding?" Jack was thoroughly confused. He reached up to feel the space between his nose and lip, and pulled back to see his finger coated in red.

      "Um North, why is my nose bleeding?" Panic edged it's way into Jack's voice. North chuckled and pulled a soft, white, wash cloth from his pocket. It was like he was expecting this.

      "Is nothing, increased blood volume can be making you dizzy, more trips to bathroom, and," he motioned to Jack, "nosebleeds." North smiled, pleased with his own explination, as Jack struggled to clean his face of blood. Once satisfied, Jack handed the cloth over and began to complete his work on his computer.

      He spent the next few days idly researching random things, and falling into an odd obsession with _Doctor Who_. Baby Tooth was constantly checking in, along with Phil, who refused to let him out of bed, unless to use the bathroom for some reason. He all but cheered when Aster came to pick him up. Jack tackle hugged the large pooka and snuggled into his fur.

      "Miss me did ya?" Aster chuckled, Jack only nodded, not wanting to pull away from the warm fur to answer. Aster held him with one arm as he gathered Jack's things. Once back at the burrow, Aster settled the snow sprite onto the couch. When he was comfortable, Jack quickly looked up the maternity site that he had found earlier in the week. He had no intention of going through the rest of this pregnancy as blind as they already had been. Jack and Aster read each page until thoroughly memorized, Aster even bragging by repeating three of the pages from memory without so much as a glance towards the computer screen. Even Baby Tooth made an effort to read each page. Thankfully, it looked as though next week would only bring a very good looking jack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Jack was feeling exponentially better, despite the feeling of children doing the cha cha slide on his bladder, and a few nose bleeds here and there. Jack sat on the couch, watching a new episode of his new favorite show. Aster was preparing meatless stir fry, and Baby Tooth was flitting about for some reason. The leisurely day was brought to a close when there was a odd, scraping knock at the front door. Jack slowly rose, starring at the door oddly. He made his way over and cautiously opened it, To find Zith standing there with an unimpressed look on his face. The kitsune had pure white fur, save for the black tips on his ears and tail, and the black markings running down either side of his muzzle. His eyes were a bright yellow, and he smiled kindly. He was wearing his usual long robes, that his most of his fur and body.

      "Hello Jack, I have missed you." Zith said calmly, his tails swishing behind him.

      "Zith! how are you?" Jack exclaimed and the two embraced.

      "Better than you, though I must admit, you are glowing." The fox spirit replied. Their reunion was cut short by the arrival of Aster. Zith looked severely surprised, and then very nervous. "And now this place makes sense." The fox said as a pale pink tint crept it's way up his face. Aster was a bit confused, but shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. The pooka had already gotten used to the other wombs breaking through his wards, and thought nothing of it. "Jack, is he your mate?" Zith quietly whispered.

      "Um, yes?" Jack chuckled, "Why? Wait, don't tell me, you still like prey spirits don't you!" Jack couldn't contain his laughter. Zith had always wanted to bare kits, and a century ago, had been dating a very nice stag spirit. Or at least, they had thought he was. It wasn't until Elsa had seen a bruise showing through Zith's pale white fur had they realized. That stag was currently frozen in Elsa's dungeons. "Just come out and say it, you think Aster's hot." Jack chuckled.

      "Alright, alright! yes he's attractive, can we move on now?" The fox replied, mortified.

      "Ah think we can, can't we Snowflake?" Aster said from right behind Jack. Said snow sprite yelped in surprise, and retaliated with a weak punch to the pooka's arm. Zith, on the other hand, reacted with his blush becoming crimson and spreading to his ears. "Hullo, ah'm Aster." The pooka said, beaming. He was clearly letting Zith's reaction go to his head. Zith gulped, chuckled, and disappeared in a cloud of diamond dust. "Wha'd ah say?" Aster said as Jack walked past him and back into the burrow.

      "You are so oblivious." The snow sprite said as he returned to his show. _'sorry Jack, I got nervous.'_ Zith's voice rang in his head. Even in thought, there was a slightly embarrassed tone. "It's fine Zith, maybe he won't be so thick next time you come by.

      "Who're ya talkin' to Snowflake?" Aster asked on his way back to the kitchen.

      "Zith, he's telepathic. and later, I'll tell you why he ran, but not right now, I'm still mad at you." Jack stated. Aster huffed, but didn't press. After eating the incredible food that Aster had made them, and sleeping off the rest of his irritation. Jack gave aster the full story. Suddenly, Aster had the urge to go and his a deer shaped ice sculpture, no clue why that was. The pooka spent the next hour berating himself for sounding like an ass and scaring the obviously scared Zith.

      "Ah'm a right arse aren't ah?" He asked to no one in particular. Baby Tooth cooed comforts, but was also a bit peeved at the pooka after hearing what the poor fox had been through. Aster decided that the next time Zith visits, he would be treated to a small feast of pookan delicacies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Aster let loose a totally non-girly scream when he lifted the lid of his soup pot and Sera slipped out. He could hear Jack laughing like a maniac from behind him.

      "Seriously, WE HAVE A DOOR!" Aster cried hopelessly as he made his way into the sitting room. He could hear the two chuckling as they followed. Once they were all settled, Seraphina got to work.

      "Ah, they are healthy and happy, though you have been through quite the ordeal recently. No, Jack, they were not dancing on you bladder, as you've become insistent on." Jack grimaced as she laughed at her own joke. "Now then, I am able to see just how many you will be having. It looks to be...five." Jack's jaw dropped and Aster made a high pitched sound.

      "F...five?" The pooka gently asked.

      "Yes, five." Seraphina replied as she readjusted Jack's hoodie. Aster whooped with joy as he squeezed his little mate close. "And I should note that they look to be mostly pooka. Though, there are a few significant differences. I shall take my leave, goodbye frostling." Seraphina said as placed a hand on Jack's head and vanished. The snow sprite was awestruck, he had five little baby pookas inside of him, _five_. Suddenly he was very glad he had stopped flying months before. He broke out into joyous laughter as he hugged Aster back just as tightly. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, and Aster lifted Jack, gently spinning him. _Five pookas,_ Jack thought, _oh MiM this is going to hurt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thanks to all the people who've been sticking with the story. If you have an idea for a weird circumstance for these two, leave it in the comments. I will implement it.


	7. Clothes and their defects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another guardian meeting is called, jack is beginning to show, and Cupcake's mom is into mythology.

**May**

      Jack was practically vibrating in his seat. It had been a week since Seraphina's news. He and Aster had decided that they would tell the others at the upcoming meeting. Now that that time had come, jack felt suddenly nervous. How would they react? He sat with Aster, on a very plush couch that was positioned to the right of a large fireplace. North had decided that while Jack was pregnant, they would hold any meetings they had in their favorite sitting room. The walls were a coffee brown, and all of the furniture was plush and comfortable. The fireplace had an enchantment over it, so that each person in the room would only get as warm as was comfortable to them. Once they were all settled, North began the meeting by talking about how the elf accident count was at an all time low, which earned a hearty applause. Tooth thanked Aster, for the delicious sugar free candy he had used this year, and Sandy, for all of the dreams of healthy foods, for their help. Apparently cavity count had also gone down. Nightlight, with a little interpretation from Katherine, informed them that Manny was fine, but was being stubborn about coming down to earth for a while.

      Then the ball landed in Aster's court. Jack had told him earlier that he had wanted him to tell the others the news. Aster had accepted happily, and promised that he would do his best. Aster started with how Easter had been a huge success, and thanked everyone for their help. But Jack could tell that they were more interested in an update about him. The winter sprite had begun to show, and did he feel _bloated!_ He hadn't felt like this since before he became Jack Frost. It seemed to him that he was rather large, but he blamed it on the five children growing inside of him. He had been resorted to wearing a long shirt that he sweared used to belong to north, and a pair of bright blue sweat pants.

      "Now then, what you've all been waitin' for." Aster began, pride seeping into his voice. "The monthly visit from Sera was bloddy bonzer! The're all doin' fine an' we found out how many were havin'!" Bunny hadn't even said haw many, and already the room was filled with cheers and applause.

      "Well! Don't keep us in suspense!" Tooth cried after a minute of cheering.

      "Alright, Sera says, that we are do for five little sprongs!" Aster announced, half laughing as he said it. Suddenly Jack was being tossed around from person to person for different hugs.

      "Congratulations Sweet tooth!" Tooth cried. Katherine danced around the room with Sandy. Nightlight promised to try and get many down here for at least the baby shower. North ran off to tell Phil just how many cribs they would need. Throughout the entire exchange, Jack could not stop laughing. Neither could he explain just why he was. When they had finally been able to leave, Jack had been relieved. The fatigue of the pregnancy was getting to him once again. For a while, he and Aster opted to sit under the willow tree, to discuss about their children.

      "So, any ideas for names yet?" Jack asked, as he reclined against the pooka.

      "Yea' ah got one." Aster looked down at him with eyes full of hope. "Rosebud, If one of em's a little sheila, then ah'd want her ta be Rosebud." Aster's voice was trimmed with emotion. Jack beamed at him, but was also very curious.

      "Who was she?" the snow sprite gently asked.

      "Mah Dam." Aster replied. It sounded as though the pooka was holding back tears. Jack smiled, and leaned into Asters side. They sat in silence for a while, as Aster absentmindedly rubbed the snow sprite's arm. "Well," Aster eventually choked out, "can't stay out here forevah. What we have ourselves a cut lunch an call if a day?" Aster smiled as he helped Jack up. They walked in silence back to the burrow. Jack sat at the table as Aster prepared their sandwiches. Lettuce, tomato, and vegemite for him, raspberry jam and peanut butter for Jack.

      "Thanks." Jack said around a mouthful of food.

      "Welcome Snowflake." Aster replied happily. They ate in silence, and fell asleep in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Jack Had spent the last week or so on his computer, or stumbling around and tripping over himself. So he decided that the former was more preferable. He had been skypeing with Cupcake when one of the oddest moments of his life happened. Cupcake was the only one of his believers who was currently a teenager. Fifteen years old and pining for her next birthday. They had been chatting about Jack's now growing stomach, when there was a knock on her door.

      "Sweetie! Who are you talking to?" A tin woman, with bright red hair and wearing all black burst in. She stared curiously at the computer screen. Jack knew that to her, she only saw a carved out room and a comfy looking couch.

      "Oh, hi mom," Cupcake relied nervously, "I was talking to Jack." Her mom got an exasperated look on her face.

      "Hon, I thought we talked about this. Jack frost doesn't exist." The woman tried smiling. Cupcake shook her head and turned back to the computer. That comment had seriously hurt. So Jack thought of something.

      "Cupcake, get her over here." Jack said slyly, Cupcake gave him a weird look, but motioned her mother over. She sat down next to Cupcake and stared at the screen with a determined look. Jack placed the computer to face one of the walls, and relished in the surprised face the woman made. "Alright, what's your mom's first name?" Jack asked.

      "Lily." Cupcake replied. This earned an odd look from her mother, but they both continued to watch the screen. Jack got to work. He laughed a bit when Lily read his frost message and her jaw dropped.

_That was kind of rude Lily, I do exist._

      Jack picked up the laptop and repositioned on the couch. When his face came into view of the camera, Lily squeaked.

      "Yeah, I'm real." Jack said. This earned a joyful squeak and a stream of questions. Jack did his best to answer all of them.

      "Oi Snowflake! Who ya talkin' to?" Aster called from the kitchen. Lily turned her head towards the sound, obviously believing in everything now. The pooka hopped over to see and instantly perked up. "Hullo Copcake! how ya goin'?"

      "Fine Mr. Bunny, it's good to see you again!" Cupcake replied.

      "Are you the Easter Bunny!?" Lily exclaimed.

      "Tha'd be me," Aster said, "E. Aster Bunnymund, nice ta mee'ch sheila." Aster gave one of his signature smiles.

      "Oh now it makes sense!" Lily suddenly shouted, "You two are together! Jack has that glow around him!" After a long while of more questions and Lily almost having a panic attack. The three of them finally calmed her down enough to hang up.

      "Well, that was exhaustin'. That drongo sheila was Cupcake's dam?" Aster said, a tone of disbelief in his voice.

      "Surprising right?" The snow sprite replied.

      "No' really." The two laughed as Aster helped Jack to the nest. Not that he needed help, but lots of very nice knick knacks had been destroyed already. Neither of them had any desire for anything else to break. Jack was silently praying that the feeling that his bones were rubber would were off soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Seraphina seemed very worried as she scanned the children. She began muttering in an odd language that sounded like a combination of Celtic, English, Scandinavian, and clicking sounds. Aster seemed to be listening intently to what she was saying.

      "Aster, what's going on?" Jack asked fearfully. Aster patted jack's shoulder as Seraphina looked him in the eyes.

      "Jack," she began, "they are all healthy, but we hadn't taken into account that Aster is not human, nor was he ever. The children seem to have started developing at a slightly faster pace. Instead of around fifteen weeks, they are at what looks like eighteen. This would explain the nausea and dizziness that still seem to be plaguing you. This is making us a tad nervous. we will have to do some research on this. Aster, how long is the normal incubation period for a pooka kit?" Aster thought for a moment before answering.

      "Around four months." Aster replied.

      "Then we estimate it will be six to seven months, and not nine. we will admit that we are unsure of what this may bring. Do not worry Jack, you and they will be fine." Seraphina answered before vanishing in her familiar flash of light. Jack rubbed his distended stomach, wondering how they would get around this roadblock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it probably seems that Seraphina is dishing out info faster than usual, but remember, she's using magic.


	8. A strange development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is reeling over the ever speeding development of his pregnancy as the developmental weeks are passing in just a few days.

** June **

      Jack had just about had it. The developmental stages were passing faster now. Jack's stomach was growing, and he was suffering from a barrage of nightmares and morning sickness. As he jolted awake from another nightmare, this one consisting of pitch taking his children, dizziness overtook him, and Jack flopped back into the nest. He groaned uncomfortably and wrapped his green blanket back around his body. Jack hadn't realized that his mate had woken up until strong arms wrapped around him.

      "Sorry Aster." The snow sprite muttered miserably. The pooka shook his head, chinning Jack along the way.

      "Nah Snowflake, s'not yer fault. The nightmares are jus part o' the process." Aster replied as he hugged Jack close.

      "It was Pitch, in my dream, he tore them out." Jack began. That single statement made Aster go rigid, as he held his shivering mate. "He was laughing, the entire time. I can't remember exactly what he said, but I...I remember something about...rabbit soup." A single tear slid down his cheek. Aster whipped it away with a rough paw pad.

      "It's alright, If that bastard comes anywhere near ya, or our little sprongs, ah'll rips his smug grin off o' his face." Aster sounded sincere and determined. Jack smiled at his mate, as he began to find sleep once more.

      A few hours later, Jack was up again, and throwing up in the bathroom. Aster was patting his back, and cooing comforts to him. When he was finally finished, Aster wiped his face with a damp cloth, and herded him back to the nest. It took another hour for poor Jack to find sleep again. This time, it was peaceful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      It had only been a week or so, and already Jack was achy with a huge stomach. Aster shoved more and more water at him every day. Jack had no complaints, he never seemed to feel totally hydrated. Jack had no desire to move from the nest, and the guardians obliged him. Each one visiting in turn. North had spent an hour talking about all of is new designs, and how Willow had a vivid imagination that had influenced lots of his toys. Tooth and Katherine were both excited at the fact that the due date had moved up by two months, though Jack wished that it hadn't. He felt as though a blimp had grown inside of his belly over night. Sandy simply gave him a peaceful sleep, free from nightmares. Afterwards, Nightlight gave him a special dream catcher that would prevent anything as bad as the Pitch nightmare.

      Aster would bring him fresh water, and anything he craved. It ranged from watermelon to pickled onions. Though more often than not, Jack would ask for something pumpkin flavored. Pies, drinks, and even soups. Jack was caught off guard one day, when he felt a hard kick from his womb.

      "Aster! Aster get in here!" Jack called, feeling his stomach with awe. There was aloud crash, and suddenly Aster was standing beside him, wide eyed and with paint stains in his fur.

      "What's wrong?" Aster asked desperately.

      "Feel this!" Jack exclaimed, as he grabbed asters paw and held it to his stomach. They were quiet for a minute. Then he felt it, another kick. Aster's ears twitched, and he broke out in a choking laugh. He half hugged Jack, one hand still on his stomach. Paint was staining the blankets and his maternity clothes, but neither one of them cared.

      "Oh Snowflake, ya had me worried ya larkin!" Aster cackled as they embraced.

      "It kicked, it kicked!" Was all Jack could say in response.

      "Feels like that one's gonna be a right brumby!" Aster cheered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Jack hadn't been able to sleep for days, and the soreness was getting steadily worse. Jack was now twice the size he had been at the beginning of the month. The only good thing was that he had begun to somehow know when bad things were about to happen. Aster had taken to rubbing an all natural moisturizer on the itchy skin of Jack's stomach. Streach marks, though pale they were, had begun to spring up. They were annoying, but it didn't hurt. Every time Jack rose, his bone seemed to creak.

      "Aster, I'm so sore, isn't there anything you can do?" Jack wined. He hated the tone in his voice, but made no move to change it. Jack couldn't hide that he was just a bit annoyed when a knock rang out.

      "ah'm guessin' anothah womb?" Aster asked. He had kept his cool, and waited on the winey spirit hand and foot. After rubbing the last bit of lotion in, Aster rose and stomped to the door. He had not expected to find what he had. A woman, with blue eyes and pure white hair, that hung in a messy braid. She wore clothing that seemed to be made from ice and frost. Beside her stood a young boy, that seemed to be a mirror image or jack, save for the clack, frost covered hair, and purple eyes. He wore a dark brown, leather cloak, and silk clothing. In front of them both was Anna. She had a bright grin on her face, and a determined look in her eyes.

      "We sensed our brother was in distress, we have come to help." The white haired girl said. "I am Elsa, the snow queen. You already know Anna." Aster smiled and waved them in. The moment his eyes fell on the three, Jack brightened.

      "Elsa, Anna, Jokul!" The sprite cried.

      "Jack!" Jokul replied, and flopped next to him on the couch. They shared a quick hug, before Jack melted back into Aster's warm side. Elsa and Anna were thin enough to share the recliner. Elsa pulled a folded piece of fabric out of Anna's bag.

      "Here," Elsa said, offering the clothing to Aster, "This may be better than what Jack is currently better." Aster took them gratefully, surprised at the slight chill the garment radiated. Anna laughed a bit, obviously she could tell he was surprised. "They are the same as my clothes. Made from a form of frost that won't melt. They'll help kep him comfortable and cool." Elsa supplied, also chuckling.

      "So, what's up! Jack looks a little bigger than he should." Anna asked curiously. Jack and Jokul gave her twin, unimpressed looks. Aster just laughed, earning a light slap to his shoulder, and a thin coat of frost on the fur surrounding.

      "Anna," Jokul sounded exactly like Jack, and was rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Jack is currently carrying five hybrid pooka kits. They are advancing faster than regular children. He is currently suffering from lower back and abdomen pains and is insanely tired." Jokul placed a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder. "You haven't gotten much sleep recently have you?" Jack shook his head, but then gained a slightly annoyed look.

      "Neither have you." Jack chuckled. "You haven't slept because you've been reaching out." At Aster's confused face, Jack once more spared him. "Me and Jokul are twin spirits. When we were created, we were made from two halves if one whole. I'm the joy and carefree nature, while Jokul is serious and get's worried easily. We can feel what the other feels." Jack finished. "By the way," Jack addressed his twin, "Did you see Tooth like I told you to?" Jokul nodded, a solem look on his face.

      "Speaking of, where is this Baby Tooth I've heard about?" Elsa asked excitedly.

      "Sorry sheila, the little ankle bittah went tah report tah toothy. She's been doin' it more often since the progression rose." Elsa deflated but seemed to understand.

      "Hey, Jokul, why don't we help Jack into his new clothes?" Anna said hintingly. Jokul nodded as the three of them left the room, new clothes held in Jack's hand.

      "Aster," Elsa said, deadly calm, "I just wanted you to know... if I find that you ever hurt Jack in any way..."

      "Now hold it, why would ah do somthin' like that?" legitimately confused. Elsa simply shrugged.

      "I'm very cautious. me and Anna found our end in a similar way. Zith is still nervous around other animal spirits, as you well know. I apologize if I came across in the wrong way." Elsa quickly amended. "Us wombs are sometimes treated very badly, and many times only to the ends of another spirits selfish ends." The snow queen seemed saddened, but Aster didn't press. It was obvious they both knew suffering. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before the three returned. Jokul and Anna where helping Jack back into the room. He was wearing a long robe of frosty silk. He settled back down next to his mate.

      "Thank you Elsa, it's wonderful." Jack smiled kindly as the three rose to leave.

      "You wombs don' stay in one place long do ya?" Aster asked.

      "Most of us don't no, me and Anna live at our palace. Jack stays here, but the others usually wander." Elsa replied, before swinging her cloak around the three of them, and they disappeared in a light mist. Aster shook his head fondly as Jack fell asleep at his side. _This kid's family's nuts!_ He thought fondly, stroking Jack's soft hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Aster honked from the hallway, Seraphina was here. Jack was becoming increasingly amused at his mother's antics.

     "Yah crazed sheila! Ah swear Snowflake, your dam's tryin' ta kill me!" Aster complained as he and said 'crazed sheila' entered the nest room. Seraphina smiled down at the snow sprite as the moved his hair away from his face. She placed her hand on his stomach, and instantly broke out in a large grin.

      "They are all as healthy as one could hope. they should be here by late August. Would you like me to find their sexes?" Jack nodded eagerly, relief boiling over. So this would be over, and his children would be born. "There are two females, and three males. their cores have almost settled." Jack smiled as Aster lightly kissed his forehead. "That is all we are able to report right now. If it is alright with your mate, We will stay here for the remainder of your pregnancy. Is this fine Aster?"

      "S'long as ya quit poppin' out th' blue, she'll be apples." Seraphina smile, and shook his hand firmly in an affirmative. Exsaustion was engulfing him once more.

      "We apologize dear one," Seraphina said quietly, "scanning as deeply as we did has exhausted you. We and Aster shall leave you to rest." Jack didn't see them leave, as he was already sleeping soundly.


	9. preperations for joy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guardians are preparing for the baby bunnies' arrival, and Jack feels bloated.

**July **

      Phil was busy with work. North had given him time off to work on everything he needed. Five cribs, each one enchanted to change color once the crib was chosen for a particular baby. The colors would match their diverse personalities. Once the children were named, the names would appear in gold at the bottom end of the sturdy beds. He had also constructed five free hanging mobiles. One had miniature tooth fairies and a generously donated feather hanging from the center. The largest had inventive creations, copies of o few toys that floated around the workshop, and a reindeer hanging from it's center. Another was black, and the crystals hanging from it produced thin strands of pure white light. In it's center was a crescent moon. The golden one had a small carving of Sanderson, with different, golden animals surrounding him. small amounts of faintly glowing dream sand constantly weaved through it. Finally, a brightly colored mobile, with carvings of humpty dumpty, Jack and Jill, Little boy blue, and a large goose with Katherine sitting atop of it dangling around it.

      Phil was pleased with his work. He had thought of making both a winter themed and an Easter themed mobile, but decided against it. The room was already painted a pale blue, with snowflakes in a frozen fall. Beautiful, glass eggs, that were well out of reach, lined the walls. Five in total. So, Phil had made five, themed after the other five guardians. Phil implored the help of a few other yeti to help him pack the creations up, and get them ready to take to the warren.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      North had a kick in his step. He had been working all night on five very inventive toys. A set of blocks, a toy rabbit, A pad with an attached pencil, a toy truck, and a ragdoll. They seemed very bland to North at first, but then an idea came to him. He put a light enchantment on them, to never break, and in the drawing pad's case, to never run out of paper. He also made it so that they would draw In the child that each toy matched the best. The Cossack practically skipped down the halls of the pole to wrap his new gifts. only a few weeks to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Tooth and Baby Tooth had made it their personal mission to make a special hall for the families of the guardians. They were currently working on five brand new tooth boxes to fill the shelves of this new wing. Along with her, Aster's, North's, Jack's, Katherine's, and the other wombs' boxes. She even had Willow and Elm's boxes. She was going to be an aunt!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Katherine, Nightlight, and Sandy had been working together for a long while to try and pull this off. They had been working non stop for weeks trying to perfect them. Not five, but fifty different garments for the children. Ten outfits each. They also made blankets. Imbued with Nightlight's powers to drive away fear with courage. A Pale pink blanket with small golden blossoms on it. A Bright red blanket with golden elm leaves. A deep blue blanket with snowflakes near the bottom, a emerald green blanket with a golden willow tree, and a café brown blanket with golden ivy creeping up one side. Katherine had enchanted them to go to the proper children, and Sandy made it so that they would grow as the children aged.

      The three guardians were very pleased with themselves, and folded the blankets so they could be delivered to the warren.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Jack didn't know whether to be pleased or miserable. Seraphina was giving him regular check ups, and worrying over him. Aster, however, was calm as ever. Giving him plenty of water, and some light food to munch on. The pooka still hadn't kicked the habit of rubbing lotion on Jack's itchy stomach, not that he was complaining. Every so often they would feel one of the babies kick, and laugh their heads off, other times a contraction would kick in, and Aster would let Jack squeeze his hand as hard as he wanted.

      "You know, it's going to be far worse when the time comes." Seraphina off handedly mentioned.

      "Thanks, that gives me confidence." Jack muttered. "Hey, just how are we going to do this?" Jack asked. He was surprised that neither he nor Aster had thought about it before.

      "We will have to preform a C-section to get the children from you." Seraphina replied as she laid a delicate hand on Jack's bloated stomach. The long night gown that Elsa had provided had been doing wonders with keeping Jack's temperature down. "Still healthy. We are pleased." Seraphina off handedly muttered and left the room.

      "Kindah odd that one." Aster supplied, earning a chuckle from his mate before another wince and squeeze. "Anothah one?" At the nod of Jack's head, Aster drew the little sprite into a gentle hug. He chinned the top of Jack's head in an effort to comfort him. Thankfully, it seemed to work.

      "Thank you Aster." Jack said as he positioned his head on the pooka's shoulder.

      "Yer welcome Jack." Aster whispered. Jack hadn't noticed before, but that had been the first time the pooka had used his real name in a long time. Aster was less than hapy at hearing that Jack would need to be cut open to deliver his kits, but it really couldn't be helped. All he could do was hold his little snowflake as the sprite found sleep once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      The contractions had grown in intensity in the past week. Jack loved the fact that he was pregnant with Aster's children, but h was just a little peeved at the fact that they were developing so quickly. The winter sprite had been more than surprised when his urine became thicker with a pinkish tint to it. ~~In truth he had screamed like a little girl.~~ He and Aster beraded Seraphina with questions until she caved, but all she would say was that it was very normal at this point. Aster wasn't buying it, and tucked a willing Jack into the nest a bit early that night. He had been more than embarrassed after talking with Lily over Skype. She confirmed that it was indeed normal, and ended up with a frozen tail, courtesy of a certain pissed off mother. Jack had laughed until another contraction quieted him.

      "We did tell you Aster." Seraphina said, an air of something like, I told you so, floating around her. A few days later, the guardians had stormed the burrow. Phil ran to the nursery with huge boxes balancing on top of each other. two other yeti following quickly. Aster hopped back to find them setting up five identical cribs, each one as finely crafted as the next. They had that certain, Phil flare. Baby Tooth was busy hanging mobiles from the ceiling. Aster marveled at their beauty. Two of them gave off faint glows, gold and silver, while the other three seemed to move of their own accord. Aster left them to their work and re entered the main room. North had placed five identically wrapped presents on the small dining table, and Katherine was handing off five wonderfully sewn blankets to Seraphina. Sandy and Nightlight floated towards Aster with two bags each.

      Sandy made sand symbols which translated to clothes for the babies. and the two silent guardians held the bags out. Aster took them gratefully, and found the same quality that was in the blankets. they were all sorts of colors, and seemed to be perfectly made for pooka kits.

      "Ta, mate, these should do us some real good for th' little ankle bitahs." Aster grinned widely as he took the bags of clothes to the nursery. The cribs and mobiles were set up, and they complimented the pale blue room nicely. Setting the bags in a small closet near the entrance, Aster returned to his friends and decided to prepare something for them. They were contently eating some incredible vegetable stew, when there was a strong knock on the door. Aster cautiously went to answer, and was immediately surprised. A jolly looking, pudgy man, with a single curl of hair on his otherwise bald head stood there smiling. He handed Aster a small package, and disappeared in a flash of moonlight. Aster walked back to the sitting room dumfounded. "Ah just saw MiM, he gave me this." Aster held out the package and began to unwrap it. Inside was a small, bluish crystal that glowed faintly. It was wrapped in a band of metal, and hung from a sturdy silver chain. A small note sat beside it.

**Have a little luck from me.**

**-Manny**

      "Th' prezzie's a good luck charm." Aster said fondly. He gently placed it around Jack's neck as the others stared at the gem. It looked to be made from the same gem that the guardian's crystal was made from. That ment that the crystal that currently hung around his mate's neck, came from Aster's home world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**August**

      Jack was not happy, he was beginning to feel the affects of an impending labor. It wasn't fun when every hour or so you went into another new contraction. He constantly needed help from Aster or Seraphina to get from one place to another. The sprite was currently rubbing the crystal like a worry stone. Then, one fateful day. the pain was far to much, and a small trickle ran down Jack's leg.

     


	10. Ungrowing pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes into labor.

**August 5th**

     Aster sat in the main sitting room, legs shaking wildly. It was currently 8:35, Jack had been in labor for more than an hour. Thankfully, the walls of the burrow were sound proof, Aster didn't know if he could handle hearing the cries of his mate, and not be allowed to see him. Sera, Phil, and Anna were currently tending to the snow sprite behind closed doors. Anna, Elsa, and the other wombs had appeared the moment Jack went into his labor in a flurry of light, mist, and diamond dust. Jokul was pacing back and forth, Silverpine had fallen asleep, Zith was telepathically sending Jack encouragements, and Elsa was trying to calm the pooka. One by one the guardians arrived as well. The moment Tooth and Baby Tooth arrived, the little fairy was off like a shot, and began carrying water and washcloths back and forth from the bathroom to that nest room, while Tooth sat in a dining chair, twitching from excitement.

      "Where are babies!" North burst in loudly, earning cold glances and a few snow balls from surprised residents. North blinked, chuckled, and quietly sat with his head down. Katherine stormed in after him. She and Elsa began chatting with each other, and eventually, they went to join Tooth at the dining table, quietly discussing different ideas about improving the burrow. Aster winced, he really didn't like the sound of that. Nightlight appeared in a moonbeam, and shortly after, Sandy floated through one of the open windows. They and Zith began to chat, at least Aster thought so, they all seemed to be looking from one another, reacting to different things. They seemed to be telepathically communing. After a while, the ragtag group of spirits began to openly talk amongst themselves.

      At around ten, Elm and Willow had arrived. The little spirit immediately ran to sit in between Aster and his father. The talk was beginning to turn into banter and jibes between Nick and Aster.

      "Oi, Zith, could ya do me a solid an ask th' bloke ow e's doin'?" Aster asked. The others could tell he was nervous, as his accent began to thicken. Zith nodded and seemed to be concentrating for a moment, before breaking out in hysterical laughter.

      "He said, you try squeezing five watermelons out of a hole in your stomach, then come talk to me." Zith cried in between laughs. Aster failed to see what was so funny, but decided not to even try and find out. Aster turned his attention to Jokul.

      "ow is e'?" Aster would have been biting his nails, if they weren't already stubs. Jokul grimaced, and leaned against the far wall.

      "Mentally, he's torn between excitement, and anger. Physically, well, the watermelon description was pretty damn accurate." Jokul said. Aster decided to try and get his mind off of it. He turned his attention to the TV, where Willow had been watching an odd show about a boy with a watch that lets him shape shift. Aster chuckled a bit, Pooka could shape shift on their own, they didn't need some silly omnitrixado, or whatever it was called, to do it for them. Noon brought a large group of hungry spirits. Aster and North retreated to the kitchen to make a small feast. Vegetarian and chicken stir-fry,  Pumpkin pie, leftover vegetable soup, chicken salad, cucumber sandwiches, and lots of soda. Aster stuck with the first beer he'd drank since they found out about Jack's pregnancy. Thankfully, they had made something that everyone liked. Surprisingly, Zith refused to eat meat, and Sandy kept pulling glasses of eggnog out of nowhere.

      Suddenly Baby Tooth was in Aster's face, tweeting rapidly. Aster looked over at Tooth pleadingly. She smiled and flew over. Baby Tooth turned to her and repeated what she had just said. Tooth began cheering and laughing as she flew around the room.

      "What is deal Toothy?" North quipped.

      "Yes we wish to know." Elsa supplied.

      "Aster's a father! The first one is out, and another is crowning!" She shrieked. Suddenly, Aster was up and running to the best room. He dashed past Phil and gripped his snowflakes shaking hand. Jack's eyes stared into Asters, and a tired smile spread across his face.

      "Hey there cotton tail, I would say this Is all your fault, but I feel a scream coming on." True to his word, Jack screamed quietly and trapped Aster's hand in a vice. A new round of crying filled the room, he had been so worried, that Aster hadn't even heard the first child crying when he stormed in. Jack began laughing as Anna pulled a wet, fur covered, lump into view. Baby Tooth was there in a flash, with a damp wash cloth. She began whipping it down as Anna carried it over to join it's sibling. Seraphina took her place, and began coaxing the next child out. Phil inserted an I.V.  into Jack's left arm.

      "It's only a very mild painkiller." Anna supplied from where she was wrapping the kit in the pink, blossom covered blanket.

      "Right, got it, s'there anathin' ah c'n do?" Aster asked desperately. Seraphina shook her head, and began to gently pull on something.

      "Alright Jack, we need you to push for us." She said calmly. Jack nodded, and did as she said. Aster squeezed Jacks hand right back for comfort. "It is crowning, you are doing well Jack!" Seraphina cried. Another ten minutes of anguish passed and another chorus of cries entered the room. "He is here." Mother nature said triumphantly as Baby Tooth began to wipe the new arrival down. Nearly two hours had passes before the other two were freed from the womb. Phil increased the dosage as Anna began to carefully sew him up.

      "Would you like to meet them?" Anna asked, a large smile spread across her face. Jack and Aster nodded in unison. Jack was now back to his original size, and was leaning into his mate. "I think you should see these two first." She handed them two smaller kits, one was softly crying, while the other slept. The crying kit was wrapped in the bright red blanket, while the one that slept was snuggling into his brown one. They both had pale brown fuzz with white fuzz surrounding their muzzles and left eyes. "These are the Autumn kits. They are identical." Anna supplied, smiling. As soon as they were in Jack's arms, they were both silent, and snuggled into the chest of their father.

      "Blokes?" Aster asked, and got an affirmative nod. "well, how bout Oak an' Ivy?"

      "Love it, but when they find out how their names are similar, they are going to have a fit. This one's Oak," Jack handed the kit wrapped in red to Aster, who began clutching at his chest ruff, "and this one's Ivy." Motioning to the kit still cradled to his chest.  

      "Those are great names, I'll just put them back in their baskets and bring you the next one." Anna said as she collected the fussy kits. Next, she handed them a a little girl, with rosy fuzz, and black tips to her ears and tail. She was wrapped in the pink blanket, and seemed to be smiling. Aster brushed her little nose lightly and got a sneeze for his efforts.

      "Rosebud?" Jack asked.

      "Rosebud." Aster replied as he took the little one from Anna's arms. Next was another girl. She had pure white fur with a black nose, and blue frost like patterns on her shoulders. She was wrapped in the blue blanket, and wailed until Jack took her. They both radiated a small amount of cold, which the kit obviously found comforting. "Wh'd yah think?" Aster asked.

      "What about Snowdrop, we could call her Drop for short." Jack suggested.

      "Perfect, love. Hullo Snowdrop." Aster replied, and stroked the cheek of the little doe.

      "Here's the last one," Anna said as she traded it for Rosebud. The little buck was the largest of the bunch, and seemed to be a little copy of Aster. Save for the off white tips of his ears and the slightly darker nose. He was bundled In the green blanket, and was a bit fussy.

      "Now ere's a handsome bloke!" Aster said jokingly. "how bout, A.J.?"

      "Aster junior?" Jack asked, a chuckle in his voice. Aster bashfully nodded. "I love it." Jack said. " Anna, can you bring them all over? Let the other's know that they're here, Phil." Anna handed the others over. The twins and Snowdrop with jack, while Aster held on to Rosebud and A.J. Phil ran out and they could hear the others cheering in the other room. They came back in groups of three. Jokul, Zith, and Elsa came in and began cooing over them. Next was Nightlight, and Sandy. Sandy held Oak and Ivy, While nightlight spent the time checking on Jack. North had to be constantly shushed by Katherine and Tooth. Katherine swooned over the girls, while Tooth simply couldn't be torn from A.J. Finally, Silverpine, Elm, and Willow entered. Willow scrunched his face up when he saw them, causing the adults to laugh.

      It was nearly eight at night by the time Seraphina had herded all of them out so Jack and the kits could sleep. The Kits slept in small baskets, wrapped in their blankets, just outside of the nest, while Jack slept at the edge, his hand resting on Ivy's basket. Aster opted to sleep in the sitting room for a while, and bit the others farewell as they left in their respective ways. Even Seraphina said goodbye. Once the dishes had been cleared away, Aster curled up on the couch, falling asleep with one thought, _Ah'm a father._

     


	11. Nobody likes The Groundhog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed, north throws a party to celebrate the kits' arrival, and an uninvited guest shows up.

      Jack found himself in the very ballroom he and Aster had both found love. North, Death, and the Jack-O-Lantern came to an agreement and began planning both a Halloween party and a celebration for the children at the workshop's ballroom. Spirits from all over the world had come to celebrate the birth of the new pooka. The children had grown a soft cot of fur each, and they had four toes and five stubby fingers on their front paws. They were very comfortable with crowds. Ivy and Rose bud were being held by Anna and Elsa, and shown around the room. Oak sat in a play pen, using the drawing pad to scribble little illustrations. Snowdrop was being cradled by Jack as she ran her toy truck up and down his arm. A.J. slept peacefully in his father's arms. A pair of naiads and a satyr hovered near Jack cooing compliments at Snowdrop. Father winter Watched over Oak alongside North.

      Anna came to sit near Jack, as Ivy hugged stuffed rabbit close. Elsa was being followed by at least a dozen spirits. Half were pining after the snow queen herself, while the other half were begging to hold the rose pink pooka. Suddenly, Jack got a very odd feeling. He had just enough time to hand Snowdrop to a very exited wood elf, before he was tackle-hugged by his twin.

      "Hi Jokul." He choked out. The black haired spirit "What's wrong?" Jack could feel distress leaking off of his twin.

      "Well, there seems to be an uninvited guest." Jokul replied.

      "Party crasher," North boomed, "This should be great laugh." The Cossack beamed as he lifted Oak from the playpen. Jack took Rosebud back from the elf. Aster joined him as North used some very uncharacteristic baby noises to the giggling kit. A.J. Cuddled closer into Aster's fur and this caused the pooka to break out in a goofy grin. Jack was becoming very curious as to just who the party crasher was. That was replaced by annoyance the moment he heard the unmistakable, and very angered voice, of the Groundhog. Aster groaned loudly, and Tooth simply face palmed.

      "Watch where your going! what the, why do you have a baby rabbit?! This is a party right?" Leave it to the rodent to beak into a party, and not know what it's for. Jack nodded to his companions. The guardians and jack's family all moved as one, the four carrying furry little bundles at the front. Even Seraphina walked with them. The crowd parted to let them through, many of them grinning widely. The Groundhog kept complaining and yelling at Elsa, who looked very close to freezing him, if not for the softly crying bundle in her arms. "Would you shut that little brat up! I'm trying to rant!" The Groundhog screeched. Jack found that his eye was twitching slightly.

      "Oi, rodent! Quit screamin' at mah kit!" Aster said angrily as he stalked forward, A.J. still sleeping in his arms. Rosebud quieted a bit when Aster gently took her from Elsa. She looked relieved, and her hands began glowing a faint blue.

      "What, and I suppose this ugly chick is the mother?" The Groundhog quipped. Elsa became visibly pissed, and Jack had to step in front of her, Snowdrop still waving her truck around in his arms.

      "Actually, I am." Jack said, a sharp edge to his voice. North walked over, and set Oak in Jack's waiting embrace. The other guardians backed them up. Katherine went to stand in between Jack and Aster. Baby Tooth landed softly on Jack's shoulder, and lightly patted Oak's soft head. Nightlight, Sandy, and Tooth hovered above them. Elsa stepped up to stand next to her brother, and was flanked by Anna. She held Ivy close, as he hugged his stuffed rabbit. Zith half hid himself behind Aster, while Silverpine and Elm stood right next to North, Willow finding a spot on the Cossack's shoulder. Jokul, who had taken Jack's staff for safekeeping, Floated down and crouched in front of his white haired twin. Phil flanked Aster's left side, placing a strong hand on Zith's shoulder for comfort. Finally, Seraphina came to rest beside Anna, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Oh, and this would be my family." Jack smiled as a look of horror clouded the Groundhog's face.

      "Y..your m...mates?" The Groundhog stuttered. Both Jack and Aster nodded in unison. That was all it took to make the little rodent start shuddering.

      "Oh, an' ya might wanna find out what kind o' party yer crashin' next time. This party is a celebration fer th' sprongs." Aster nodded to the pair currently cuddling together in his arms. "Now, rack off!" The Groundhog didn't need to be told twice, He ran. The crowd cheered in approval, but stopped when A.J. woke up and began to cry. Aster, with the help of his now large family, quieted the little pooka. The family, now twenty-one strong, decided to ask everyone to leave. All of the spirits had gotten a chance to meet at least one of the new pooka, so no one argued. The entirety of the newly formed family all realized that North had made them all specific rooms. He and Phil had even expanded Jack and Aster's room with a small nursery. They even made a copy of Baby Tooth's apartment to hang in the nursery section, just like back at the burrow. Though at the burrow, The mobiles flanked the walls, and the apartment hung from the center of the ceiling.

      They all headed off to their separate rooms. Jack and Aster tucked all of the children into the large crib provided. Ivy refused to separate himself from the stuffed toy. A.J. and Rosebud snuggled together. Snowdrop had wriggled out of her bright blue blanket and held it in a vice grip. Oak slept on his stomach next to his twin. Baby Tooth bid the pair good night and retreated to her little room. Aster and Jack snuggled together in the soft, circular bed. A large, fluffy blanket was wrapped around the pair. Not five minutes later, the duo were awoken by crying.

      "Your turn." Jack mumbled.

      "Yup." Aster grunted as he rose. Yes, Aster wanted to immediately fall back into bed, but as he held Snowdrop in his arms, lulling her back to sleep, he knew that he wouldn't trade this for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, I really don't like the Groundhog.  
> Also, kind of a short chapter.


	12. Treasures (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick epilogue.

** 30 years later **

      Jack was still amazed at the development of pooka. He and Aster's children had aged at half the speed of regular children. Seraphina assured them that once they reached seventeen physically, they would stop ageing and become full fledged spirits. Currently, they looked around fifteen, and had the minds of such. Oak had become a talented artist, following in is Da's footsteps. Aster confessed that at Oak's age, he hadn't been anywhere near the level the smaller pooka was on. Ivy, though identical to Oak, couldn't have been more different. Ivy adamantly reminded his parents and siblings that he could barely draw a stick figure. However, Ivy's voice was sought after by everyone. Elsa had even given him lessons. The twins had also gained autumn abilities. Growing crops, summoning chilled winds to glide on, and changing the color of the leaves.

      Snowdrop had inherited all of her Dam's abilities, and Jack showed her how to use these powers. He had even carved her a staff similar, but not exactly, to his. When she had turned twenty-two, Snowdrop had begun to dye a long tuft if hair that hung over her left eye dark purple. Snowdrop had also become the fastest of her siblings, though she still hadn't been able to beat her Da in a race. Rosebud Had become graceful and kind. She showed promise as a healer, and had gotten lessons from her uncle Phil and her aunt Anna. Phil teaching her traditional techniques while Anna covered magical remedies and spells. She and A.J. had become the best of friends, and would tell each other everything.

      A.J. was brash but intelligent, Brave but not without fear. He and Aster had become close, A.J. believing that he could trust both his sister and his Da with anything. Soon he became skilled in th katas that Aster had mastered. Jack and Aster were proud of their kits, and could only see bright futures for them.

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's short, but I'm planning a sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update at least once a day.


End file.
